


Kiss the rain: filthy lying monsters

by Andzia267



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, death nore
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pretent love, Romance, Unhealthy Romance, foot washing, rain scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: L wie już wszystko, dzwony biją, a zimny deszcz nie pomaga.





	Kiss the rain: filthy lying monsters

**Author's Note:**

> okładkę zrobiłam ja!

 

L pozwalał ostrym kroplom deszczu, obficie, chłostać jego ciało, byłyby niesamowitą falą orzeźwienia, gdyby nie czuł się tak ciężko z niewytłumaczalnym poczuciem winy.

Uważał, że na to zasługuje.

Na chłostę i nauczkę.

Ale nauczki i możliwości uczenia się na błędach nie będzie.

Zasługuje bo jest słaby i głupi. Dał Kirze się podejść. Jak dziecko.

Zatopił zęby w dolną wargę, aż usta stały się sine.

Od chwili w której przedstawił się Kirze na uczelni, nie mógł się już wycofać.

Jak bardzo by chciał, nie może wrócić do Anglii, cofnąć czasu, rozwiązać nowej sprawy z Misorą.

Ona nie żyje, wszystko przez niego, prawda?

Przyjechał tu, wciągnął w to jej narzeczonego, Raye'a Penbera, pozwolił mu zginąć, złamać jej serce. Pozwolił jej wydać się w ręce Kiry. Jak do tego doszło? Naomi była mądrą kobietą, odkąd zrzuciła go ze schodów, uważał ją za interesujące stworzenie, a żadko zwracał na kogokolwiek uwagę. Intrygowała go i fascynowała. Możnaby powiedzieć, że jej towarzystwo było przez niego pożądane, a jej widok napawał go niewytłumaczalnym ciepłem.

Prawie czuł serce, którego nie przypominał sobie mieć.

Miała narzeczonego.

Nie powinien w ogóle zajmować sobie umysłu podobnymi głupotami.

Ale czasem myślał jakby było, gdyby jego życie było inne.

Gdyby miał kochających rodziców, dobry start, ciepły rodzinny dom.

W szkole osiągnąłby najlepsze wyniki, znalazłby dobrą pracę.

W końcu sam założyłby rodzinę.

Ale gdyby mógł nie wybrałby takiego życia.

Zanudziłby się na śmierć, poza tym, jego dzieci najprawdopodobniej skończyłyby za kratkami.

Jaki przykład by im dawał?

Skoro sam potrafił tylko kłamać, manipulować i wykorzystywać.

Zupełnie jak Kira.

Na tej samej zasadzie oboje byli zwykłymi tchórzami, pod maskami wielkich i potężnych, okłamywali sami siebie.

W strachu przed bliskością, zaufaniem przegrywaniem.

Lubił Misorę. Naprawdę ją lubił.

Ale nie wystarczająco, żeby ofiarować jej pamięci najdrobniejszą łezkę.

Nie ważne jak bardzo starał się stać bardziej ludzki i mniej odrażający, to nigdy nie będzie w stanie się zmienić.

Kolejny człowiek.

Tym właśnie była Misora.

Nie widział w nich znaczących różnic. Jeden wyższy, drugi lepiej zbudowany, każdy był w jego oczach tak samo nudny, przewidywalny i bezwartościowy.

Ona i tak ledwo wykraczała w jego oczach za granicę bezwartościowości.

Ale za nią wystawał on jeden i Watari.

Był jeszcze Kira, który wykraczał za tą granicę, ale w odwrotną stronę.

Ale na rozpamiętywanie jest za późno, tak samo jak na ocalenie największej z miłości detektywa.

Jego samego.

Naomi mogła być piekielnie dobra w swojej pracy, ale L był najlepszym detektywem świata i sam dał się podejść.

Westchnął.

Jego zimny głos trząsł się i załamywał.

Wykruszał z każdym oddechem, pomagając powolutku wyplenić go z tego świata.

Krok po kroczku.

Dokładnie jak sam Kira to sobie zaplanował.

Zimno już ściskało go w klatce piersiowej, a chłosta deszczu, nie przynosiła najmniejszych efektów.

Nie wie jak, nie wie kiedy, ale już jest martwy.

Czy tak ma wyglądać koniec sławnego L?

Nie chciał umierać.

Dawno już wiedział, że ze swoją pracą i stylem życia, nie ma szans, na dożycie późnej starości, ale nie wybierał się nigdzie w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat.

Tak bardzo nie chciał umierać.

Niby wiedział o nieuniknionym, ale nie chciał się ze sobą żegnać, do tego stopnia, że zawsze omijał obowiązek wybrania następcy, jedyne co w tej sprawie zaznaczył, to zakaz wybierania na to stanowisko Beyonda.

Odgonił myśli o Beyondzie, bo automatycznie przyciągały Naomi.

-Zostało mi błagać Raito o łaskę-wyszeptał w deszcz, pozwalając martwym słowom nieść się tak daleko, jak potrzeba, aby ktoś je usłyszał i zabrał go daleko stąd, gdzieś, gdzie powietrze pachniało ciastem, a sprawy do rozwiązania nigdy się nie kończyły.- Ale mam swoją klasę.- powiedział monotonnie i spokojnie, tak, jakby wcale nie trząsł się cały ze strachu i zimna.-Prawda?

Ale czy klasa jest warta życia, gdy chodzisz bez butów?

Może kłamać i zacząć kolejną grę. Poflirtować, pokazać, że nie warto go zabijać. Gra w przyjaciela jest już stara, coś "więcej", napewno spodobałoby się Kirze. Są tacy sami. Lubią wyzwania i nieprzewidywalność.

Ofiarować dumę, lub przemówić do ewentualnych szczątek sumienia Kiry.

Ale wszystkie dostępne wersje krzyczały tylko "przegrana".

-Dlaczego ten cholerny deszcz nie pomaga?!-podniósł głos zrywając brutalnie wszystkie maski, kłamstwa i wizerunki, których z każdym dniem było na nim coraz więcej.

Sam już od dawna nie znał prawdziwego siebie. Stracił go jako dziecko, albo nigdy go nie miał.

Zrobił parę powolnych wdechów i wydechów uspokajając furię, w którą wpadał za każdym razem, gdy myślał o Raito.

Ale pomimo tej nienawiści, zmusił się do myślenia o nim.

Musi, jeśli chce stworzyć sobie chociażby najmniejszą szansę przeżycia.

Mógłby przecież go uwieść.

Dać powód do zatrzymania przy sobie.

Do poczucia bliskości, którego obojgu brakuje.

Stworzyłoby to idealną dwustronną grę, pełną nienawiści i kłamstw., które już teraz przepełniają ich trudną relację.

Oboje nie byli zdolni do uczuć, stworzylibyśmy idelaną parę socjopatów, walczących o kontrolę i brnącą do wygranej za wszelką cenę, nawet nie wmawiając sobie, że ten drugi doskonale o tym nie wie. Gorzki związek opierający sie na manipulacji.

Gdzie byliby tak blisko, razem, ale zupełnie oddzielnie.

Kochaliby się namiętnie, ale zupełnie samolubnie i samotnie, nigdy nie zważając na potrzeby drugiego, zaspokajaliby własne.

Ich ciała dotykałyby się w gorączce rozszalałych serc, ale ich dusze knułyby jak wydać tego drugiego sprawiedliwości.

Ale czy związek w którym oboje byliby boleśnie świadomi sytuacji, nadal byłby kłamstwem?

Na pewno nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Jeśli nic nie zrobi na pewno umrze, to było oczywiste.

Ale czy coś takiego, nie zbezcześci pamięci o Naomi?

Pieprzenie się z jej mordercą.

Bo tym by właśnie było. Żadnym kochaniem się, niczym podobnym. Niczym czystym. Żadnym aktem miłości czy oddania.

Sama myśl napawała go chęcią na wymioty.

Ale jest gotowy, na to wszystko.

Zawsze był kłamiącym potworem, a to kłamstwo, może uratować jego tyłek.

Ponieważ, żeby łapać potwory, sam musiał stać się jednym.

Usłyszał kroki.

Dumne, powolne, nie szurały butami po ziemi, w równych, perfekcyjnych odstępach jeden od drugiego.

Przemawiały same za siebie.

L odwrócił głowę w lewo, z zaangażowaniem trupa.

Raito stał pod dachem. Brak drwiącego uśmiechu, zdziwił L.

Czy w ogóle możliwym było przypuszczenie, że Raito żałował?

Czy u kogoś takiego uczucia były możliwe?

Uśmiechnął się gorzko, nadal przepełniony nienawiścią.

Jednak ten jeden drobniutki szczegół w dziwny sposób go bawił.

Czy uczucia były możliwe u niego samego?

Jak ktoś tak wypruty z sumienia i uczuć może wyglądać tak niepewnie i bezradnie?

Przecież potwory nie mają serc, które mogłyby kochać, żałować i współczuć.

Więc dlaczego wzrok Raito mówił tylko "przepraszam", za każdym razem, gdy go spotkał?

Raito przyłożył sobie dłoń do ust, krzycząc coś.

L nie dosłyszał, a może nie chciał? Ale ton w którym mówił też brzmiał na jedne wielkie przeprosiny, równie skuteczne i pożyteczne, jak chęć L'a na wycofanie się ze sprawy Kiry.

L sam przyłożył rękę do ucha, pokazując, że nie słyszy.

Raito zirytowany, ale wciąż przepraszająco, powtórzył.

-Co robisz, stojąc sam w deszczu?

L usłyszał, ale ponownie udał, że tego nie zrobił nie mogąc odgonić zdradliwego uśmieszku.

Chciał usłyszeć znowu przepraszający ton, albo zmusić, go do zamoczenia ubrań.

Raito wyszedł zza bezpiecznego dachu i patrzył na L w ciszy.

Oboje przenikali się wzrokiem, od stóp do głów analizując słabe punkty przeciwnika, planując jak go zniszczyć. Wertując zebraną starannie bibliotekę faktów z życia, słabości i przydatnych relacji.

L zastanawiał się, jak powinien wziąć się za uwiedzenie, kogoś, kogo nienawidzi z płonącą pasją.

Postali trochę dłużej, rozmawiając, ale było cicho.

Nikt nikogo nie słuchał.

Nikt już nawet nie starał się kłamać.

Raito zapamiętał tą chwilę jako najbardziej szczerą w swoim życiu. Nostalgiczną i dziwnie melancholijną. Najbardziej ludzką jaką dało się z niego wykrzesać.

Srogi wiatr i deszcz niosły puste słowa na które żaden z nich nie zwracał naprawdę uwagi.

Słowa o ich przyjaźni, kłamstwach i sumieniu.

W ich przypadku niestety pouczanie tym drugiego nie było niczym innym jak zwykłą hipokryzją.

L nie powinien czuć empatii, do Kiry, mordercy, który zabije wszystkich, których kochał.

Wszystko co był zdolny kochać.

Ale czuł ją, patrząc, na pełne skruchy, przepraszające spojrzenie.

Chyba, że to kolejne dobre przedstawienie.

Ale nie mogło być, zawsze gdy udawali, oboje doskonale o tym wiedzieli.

To było inne.

Sam Raito, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że całe jego ciało przeprasza za niego.

On sam nie był zdolny do przepraszania.

Nie mógł, bo sam jeszcze nie wiedział, że żałuje, nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak piekielnie będzie żałować.

Bo ma serce?

Nie.

Bo jest samolubny, a bez L, nie łatwo jest zapewnić sobie rozrywkę.

Postali dłużej, oboje pokornie przyjmując zasłużoną karę w postaci zimna i otarć, od przemoczonych ubrań.

Boje uśmiechali się nostalgicznie.

Dla jednego był to koniec ważnej ery, a dla drugiego, koniec wszystkiego co znał.

\--------------------------

L uklęknął przed Raito i chwycił jego stopę.

Raito jęknął defensywnie.

L zaoferował masaż, przypominając, o tym, jak bardzo Raito będzie za nim tęsknić, jeśli go teraz zabije.

Cała złość i nienawiść dziwnie wyparowała.

Smutek też go opuścił.

Została martwa pustka.

Nie czuł kompletnie nic.

Chciał ustawić się do pionu i zmusić do działania, w końcu z humorem jak na stypie, nie uwiedzie Kiry, ale druga jego strona, wiedziała, że to nic nie da i że jego los jest przesądzony od chwili, gdy pojechał do Japonii. Za to trzecia strona, nie chciała go uwodzić, brzydziła się każdym jego aspektem i nie mogła pozwolić sobie na coś takiego. Ta strona chciała już po prostu umrzeć.

Mieć cały ból za sobą.

Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu twarzy Watariego, który, widzi, jak jego syn mizia się z Kirą, bezczeszcząc pamięć o wszystkich poległych.

Ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciał widzieć wyrazu twarzy Watariego, który obserwował śmierć człowieka, którego traktował jak własnego syna.

Właśnie dlatego, chciał walczyć.

Musiał walczyć.

Powinien próbować walczyć.

Przecież nie hańbi pamięci o zmarłych, póki sam nie wierzy w to jedno wielkie kłamstwo, prawda?

Raito spojrzał w desperackie oczy L, które były gotowe chwytać się brzytwy. Pierwszy raz można było czytać z nich jak z oczu innych ludzi.

Był tak okrutnie bezradny.

Raito nie powinien czuć do niego empatii. Do osoby, która nie rozumie, jego rewolucyjnego systemu wymierzania sprawiedliwości i która, torturowała go i zmusiła jego własnego ojca do próby zastrzelenia go. Która pragnie z całego serca zburzyć wszystko o czym kiedykolwiek marzył.

Ale patrząc w desperacko bezradnego, zmiażdżonego już Ryuzakiego, nie mógł przestać jej czuć.

Już wygrał, więc dlaczego się nie cieszył?

Chwycił ręcznik i wytarł L włosy.

Oboje się tego nie spodziewali.

Bezinteresowny akt, który mógłby wprowadzić kogoś w błąd, o zawartości ich klatek piersiowych.

L nie śmiał robić nic więcej. Nie chciał tej całej szopki, która jeszcze parę chwil temu wydawała się genialnym pomysłem.

Oboje wiedzieli, że coś takiego nigdy by nie wyszło.

Oboje w końcu brzydzili się jakiejkolwiek formy bliskości.

Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem u obojgu pojawiłoby się uczucie, coś takiego nigdy by nie wyszło.

Zwłaszcza w rzeczywistości w której nienawidzą się.

Gdyby je mieli, można by powiedzieć, że nienawidzą się z całego serca.

Ale takie potwory jak oni dawno wyrzucili serce, wyrzuty sumienia i współczucie.

Telefon L zawibrował, wydając z siebie chwytliwą muzyczkę.

Wstał i chwycił po niego do kieszeni.

-Halo? Tak, już jestem.-powiedział, jego głos był oschły i wyprany z emocji odzwierciedlając jego serce.

Tak naprawdę było mu już wszystko jedno.

Spojrzał na Raito, który siedział na schodach, krople deszczu z jego włosów moczyły mu ubranie i schody.

Prośba o przebaczenie malowała mu się na twarzy coraz bardziej, chociaż sam jeszcze nie wiedział i tego nie czuł.

-Wygląda na to, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem.-powiedział L, oczekując w brązowych oczach Raito kolejnego przebłysku człowieka.

Nie pomylił się.

Może gdyby bardziej się postarał udałoby mu się jeszcze wyrzucić z niego Kirę i obudzić uczynnego, idealnie dobrego Raito.

Ale pogodził się z tym.

Wątpił nawet w to, czy Kira może jeszcze coś zrobić, o ile mu wiadomo on sam nie ma dostępu do notesu.

Musi to zrobić z czyichś rąk.

Pewnie poczucie winy wynika właśnie z tego. Z faktu, że nie może zabić L własnymi rękami, tylko musi się wysługiwać.

-Najsmutniejsze jest to, że w innym życiu byłbyś świetnym partnerem do rozwiązywania spraw.

Raito nie odpowiedział mu, ale patrząc w podłogę sam wstał i razem dołączyli do reszty grupy śledczej.

\--------------------------------

Raito nie zwracał nawet zbytnio uwagi na to co konkretnie robił L.

Tępo patrzył oczekując.

Nie chciał mrugnąć i przegapić sekundy w której jego prowizoryczne serce się zatrzyma, a ból przejdzie jego oczy.

Chciał jakoś udokumentować ten widok.

Chciał móc do niego wracać i wracać.

Ale gdy L faktycznie zachwiał się na krześle, czas się zatrzymał, a jego bestialskie myśli zniknęły. Pożarło je poczucie winy, które dopiero doszło do jego świadomości.

Jak fala zbiło go z nóg.

Nagle wyobraził sobie jak ma siedemdziesiąt lat, użera się z Misą i wspomina stare czasy, gdy życie było ciekawym wyzwaniem.

Niekontrolowane łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

Nie, nie chodziło o L.

Nigdy nie chodziło.

Chodziło o wyzwanie, o zabicie ciągnącej się nudy.

Bestialsko spokojne bicie serca bębniło mu w uszach.

Pomimo faktu, że doskonale wiedział co sie dzieję, a jego oczy idealnie to pokazywały, nic w nim nie miało jeszcze pojęcia, co dokładnie się dzieje.

Żadna jego cząstka nie pojmowała wizji życia bez myślenia o tym, jak pokonać geniusz L.

Serce gdyby nigdy nic, nie dudniło w ekstazie i wielkiej satysfakcji i radości.

Nie dudniło nawet w smutku, który był ostatnim co mógłby czuć.

Ono spokojnie żyło, nie wiedząc jeszcze nic.

Ale powoli zaczynało rozumieć.

Po sercu, zaczął rozumieć umysł.

Poczucie winy przeszyło Raito jak strzała, a od dawna świadome oczy niekontrolowanie się załzawiły, ale na to było już za późno.

Gdy świadomość doszła do sumienia, ono zaczęło krwawić.

Tłumaczył mu dokładnie, że powinno sie zamknąć, bo to nowy krok dla dobra świata.

Wszystko do czego dążył.

Ale ono wciąż nie zamieszało przestać.

Pompowało w niego ciągle nowe hektolitry poczucia winy.

Więc rzucił się aby złapać upadającego L.

Nie musiał, ale złagodził upadek swojego starego przyjaciela własnym ciałem.

Sumienie nadal się nie zamknęło.

Umysł świętował.

A serce biło niemiłosiernie.

Zostało tylko poczucie satysfakcji, które dawało o sobie znać coraz mniej i mniej, zjedzone przez bezlitosne sumienie.

Ale zignorował wszystko.

Więc Raito zrobil to, na co czekał, co planował i odgrywał w swoim umyśle wielokrotnie, odkąd zabił Linda L. Taylora.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wyszeptał w delikatne rysy starego przeciwnika to o czym marzył tyle miesięcy.

-Wygrałem.

L odetchnął z dziwną ulgą, wiedząc, że miał rację.

Zamknął oczy i wyglądało na to, że pogodził się ze swoją śmiercią i umarł spokojnie i szczęśliwie.

Uśmiech zmył sie z twarzy Kiry.

Pozwolił L umrzeć w spokoju i wiedzy, że miał rację.

Cała satysfakcja została zdetronizowana zarówno przez poczucie winy jak i przez umysł.

Raito zaczął krzyczeć.

Nie wiedział już po co.

Nie wiedział czy krzyczał w desperackiej próbie obudzenia swojego przyjaciela.

A może wiedział, jak bardzo nudno będzie bez wyzwania i nutki adrenaliny, którą przynosił wszędzie ze sobą L.

Ostatecznie mógł krzyczeć wiedząc, że L w pewnym sensie wygrał.

Umarł w spokoju, pogodzony z losem, wiedząc że przez cały czas miał rację.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za ewidentne L x Naomi, ale nikt mi nie wmówi, że on się w niej nie kochał xD


End file.
